Traditionally, information processors such as POS terminals (Point of Sales Terminals) and KIOSK terminals have run on external power sources.
However, in recent years, the need to use them in situations where external power sources are not readily available has been on the rise. To satisfy this need, the development of battery-run information processors has proceeded.
These battery-run information processors typically must also provide electrical power not only for running the information processor unit itself but also for equipment that is connected to the information processor, such as thermal printers or other peripheral devices. This connected equipment can require a relatively large amount of electrical power. Therefore, it is necessary to design the battery so that it can provide a relatively large amount of electrical power.
A technology has been proposed to connect a plurality of batteries to POS terminals. That is, just increase the number and/or size of the batteries connected to the terminal. However, when adopting this solution both the information processor terminal and the connected equipment (peripheral device(s)) will no longer be supplied with power when the connected batteries lose power. Specifically, when the batteries start to run down, it would be desirable to prioritize the supply of electrical power to the processor unit itself rather than to the printer/peripheral unit in order to complete, for example, an accounting processing.
Furthermore, as another drawback to this technology, when the batteries lose power, it is necessary to disengage them from the system in order to replace them.
Therefore, information processors and a battery management method for information processors that can be operated continuously for longer periods of time are needed.